Let Me In
by Virala
Summary: A one shot of Eric visiting Sookie after they meet for the first time. Just some sweet lemons. SPOV


**It's late and I can't sleep. Maryland's allergy season is trying to kill me, and apparently my brain is on smut mode, so you guys get this, lol. Enjoy!**

**C.H owns all. I own the mistakes**

**Let Me In**

Well tonight has definitely been interesting. I had asked Bill to take me to Fangtasia tonight to see if I could find anything about Dawn and Maudette's murders, but I didn't have any success. And between Bill chatting it up with random fangbangers, the raid and getting pulled over by the police, I think I had enough excitement for one night and it was only 11 o'clock!

At least I got to meet Eric. He was absolutely radiant; blond and blue-eyed, tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing boots, jeans, and a vest. Period. Kind of like the guys on the cover of romance books. He was going to be the star of my many late night fantasies, that's for sure.

After my nice, long, hot shower, I throw on a short white night gown and I curl into bed with a good book. About five minutes into my reading, there's two light taps on my window. Must be a tree branch I thought, and I went back to my book. I freeze a moment later when I hear three clear knocks on my window.

I was on the second floor. What the hell was knocking on my window?

I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the closed window. I'm not sure what I'm going to find, but when I pull the curtains back, what I see is the last thing I ever expected.

It was Eric and he was floating outside my window.

"Eric?" I open the window and look at him in disbelief. "Wh-what are you doing?"

A mischievous smile spread across his gorgeous face. "I'm hovering outside your window, Sookie. Waiting for you to let me in."

"What? Wait. How did you even know where I lived?"

"Pam." He simply replies while his eyes roam over my body.

I shiver, but I don't know if its from the hungry look he's giving me or from the cool breeze outside.

"Pam's vault." I reply.

He nods his head and quirks a eyebrow at me. I assume he's waiting for me to invite him in.

"Why are you here, Eric?" I ask, instead of giving him what he wants.

"I wanted to personally thank you for alerting me to raid at my bar this evening."

"Oh. Well, your welcome."

He let's out a small chuckle and leans in as close as he can.

"No, no, no, Miss Stackhouse, I think you misunderstand me. I want to personally thank you." He says in a deep husky voice.

Oh. My body shivers again and this time I know it's definitely because of Eric.

"Let me in, Sookie." He says firmly.

"What if I don't want you to personally thank me?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and growls. "Than you would be denying us both of something we want, my Sweet Sookie. And if the smell of your arousal is any indication, you want this very, very much."

I gasp and step back. "You can smell that?"

"Indeed, and it is the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. I want to taste you Sookie." He says thoughtfully, then adds, "I want you to scream my name as I drink in your cum."

My heart is racing and my mouth has gone dry. I know I must have turned at least ten different shades of red. No one has ever spoken like that to me and it was a huge turn on. I'm extremely attracted to Eric, but I don't really know him. But on the other hand it's not like I was holding on to my virginity for 'the one'. I just never found someone who wanted me in the same way I wanted them... Until tonight. I'm 25 years old and dammit I've waited long enough!

"Eric..." The words get stuck in my throat as I realize I was really going to do this.

"Sookie. Let. Me. In."

I nod my head in response and whisper. "Come in."

He quickly and gracefully enters my room through the window, and when he finally stands in front of me, I realize just how massive this vampire truly is. And it makes me nervous.

I bet he's massive everywhere.

He places one hand on the curve of my neck, and the other is cupping my face and he bends down so his lips or almost touching mine.

"Are you afraid?" He asks and I was shocked by the gentleness of his voice.

I just let in a vampire I met not 2 hours ago, into my room for a night of hot passionate, primal sex. Yes, I was afraid my virgin self screamed, but all I could do was slightly nod my head.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you." He whispers and closes the gasp between our lips.

His lips are soft and commanding and his hands slowly make their way down my back before grabbing and kneading my butt. I gasp when he suddenly pulls me flush against his chest and he wastes no time snaking his tongue into my mouth.

There was no part of my mouth that went unexplored by his sensual tongue and I was quickly becoming addicted to it. We're not even naked and I already know that one night with Eric wasn't going to be enough.

I break the kiss so I can breathe. He pulls my nightgown over my head and drops it on the floor then takes a step back. His fangs snap down as soon as his intense blue eyes fall onto my naked body and I instinctually move my hands to cover my breasts.

"No." He says and pulls my hands away. "Never hide yourself from me. You are too beautiful to keep hidden."

I blush and look up at him. My eyes go directly to his long sharp fangs, and without a thought, I stand on the tips of my toes and I lick one fang, careful to not cut myself.

A loud deep growl emerges from his chest and his eyes are fixed on me like a hungry lion watching an antelope. Suddenly he blurs in front of me and all his clothes seem to have magically disappeared.

Neat trick.

He pushes me back onto the bed, and I sit on the edge and take my first look at a naked man.

Heaven help me, the man was perfect. Strong broad shoulders were highlighted by smooth clavicles. His flawless chest and abs are truly something to behold. And his narrow hips lead me down to his erect and dripping cock.

Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea!

"E-Eric. That's too big." I tear my eyes off his third leg and look up at him. The cocky son of a bitch was grinning like a fool. I looked back down at his cock then thought I would be too if I had 'that'.

I watch as he grabs his cock with one hand and strokes himself. We both moan and I squeeze my legs together.

"This," he strokes himself again. "My sweet Sookie, will fit. But I promise you warm you up before I fuck you into oblivion."

Before I have a chance to respond, Eric spreads my legs open and drops to his knees.

"Magnificent." He murmurs and takes one long lick along my slit and I gasp as he moans.

He doesn't say another word and I watch him go to work. I cant see exactly what he's doing, but all I know is it feels incredible. His cool tongue is licking and swirling against the entrance of my sex and his thumb is rubbing hard tight circles around my clit. I grab a fistful of his long blonde hair and try my best to not buck my hips. God, it feels so good! I can feel my hands and feet begin to tingle and there's a small fire building in my pelvis.

"Mmm Eric. So good." I moan out.

I can feel him smile against my pussy, and I nearly jump when he pushes a long, slender finger into me.

"Fuuck Sookie. You're so fucking tight. I'm going to love fucking you with my cock." He groans and quickly adds another finger.

Normally, I think I would be offended by his crude words, but in the moment they were turning me on. He starts to curl and uncurls his fingers in me and I'm quickly starting to lose it.

"Do I make you feel good, Sookie? Do you want more?" He asks in a deep hoarse voice.

"Make me cum, Eric. Make me cum for you!"

"Gladly."

He slips and third finger inside me and he replaces his thumb that's over my clit, with his mouth and I cry out his name and fall onto my back.

It only takes a couple of thrust of his diligent fingers before my pussy walls are fluttering around him. He quickly removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue and I completely and utterly lose it. I've never cum so hard in my life. I felt like I was drifting in a sea of pure ecstasy.

When I finally come down from the high of my beautiful orgasm, Eric still has he head buried between my legs and is consuming every last drop of my girl cum. I thought it was actually kinda cute that he was purring like a cat and I giggle.

He lifts his head up and has a happy glazed look over his face. "What's so funny, Lover?"

"You purr like a big ol' kitten." I say and laugh out loud at the absurdity.

He smiles back and replaces the cute purrs with a sexy growl.

"What can I say? I love this sweet pussy of yours." He climbs on top of my body and eyes my heaving chest.

"And I want to worship your perfect breasts on a nightly basis." he says that take my nipple into his mouth and I moan.

"Your skin tastes like sunshine and honey, Sookie." He murmurs against my skin before switching over to my other breast.

The next thing I know we're on the middle of the bed and Eric leaning over me and looking down at me with a fire behind his eyes that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Eric..." I whisper. I was nervous. This was it. This is the moment I've waited years for.

He positions himself between my legs then leans over my body and gives me a soft lingering kiss.

"After this night sweet Sookie, you'll never crave another mans affections. The pleasure I give you will be the only one you seek, and I will gladly give it to you whenever your heart desires."

I can feel the tip of his thick head resting against my pussy and I'm trembling in anticipation

"You think you're that good huh?" I all but whisper.

He grins and shows a little fang. "You tell me, Sookie."

With that he pushes in and grab on to his shoulder and snap my eyes shut.

It's incredible. The length of him. The thickness. The intense feeling of it all was like my body was being completely filled and my soul was being touched. There isn't any pain like I was expecting. No. It's exhilarating and he has even moved yet.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me, lover." I hear Eric say in a very strained, tense voice.

When I open my eyes, Eric is looking at me in awe and lifts a single brow. I nod my head and wrap my legs around his waist and he takes that as the green light to go.

And boy does he go.

He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into me and the guttural sounds coming from my mouth don't even bother me.

"Eric!" I cry out every time he slams back into me.

"You're so fucking tight, Sookie. I want this is perfect body of yours everything single fucking night." He snarls and starts giving faster, deeper thrusts.

I couldn't give a coherent response if I wanted to, and I really think he was saying it more to himself anyways. But I'm totally fine if he wants to do this every night. I'm down.

With every deep thrust he was bringing me closer and closer to another incredible life altering, delicious orgasm. I meet his thrust for thrust and our eyes never leaves each others.

Not once does his cock leave me when he quickly sits up and kneels then throws my legs over his shoulders. He starts pounding into me and with this new angle, he touches that spots that make me scream and pant for him.

"Eric! Oh fuck! I- shit!" I cry out and keep my gaze on his.

He kisses the inside of my legs and scrapes his fang against my skin.

"Do you like this Sookie? Do you like how I fuck you? How we fit so perfectly together?" He grunts and takes on hand and seizes my breast and lightly pinches my nipple.

"Eric!" I moan and I take a hold of my other breast and I mirror exactly what he's doing.

Apparently, touching myself was a huge turn on for him. His fucking becomes even harder and faster than before, and the look on his face looks like he's between agony and ecstasy.

I can feel my wall start to grip him tighter and tighter and I knew in any second I was cumming.

"Eric, I-" I tried to tell him but couldn't form the words.

"Let go Sookie. Cum for me."

Almost instantaneously I cum and I can feel Eric swell inside of me. He let's out a roar above me and we both ride out our orgasms together. Then suddenly another orgasm rips through me and I can feel tears streaming down my face and Eric feeding from my neck. It was glorious. It was like taking an already amazing orgasm to a new level of awesome, and I was loving every second of it.

My heart beat was starting to slow down so Eric stopped his feeding and healed my wounds.

"Mmm you are amazing, Lover." He says then gently kisses my lips.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Northman."

"Not too bad?" He asks with a look of comical disbelief.

"Yup." I reply and am unable to hide the smirk forming on my lips.

"Well then my Sookie, I'll just have to redouble my efforts."

My eyes widen at the thought. Is it possible to be fucked to death?

"Ha, I'd like to see you try vampire." I know I shouldn't be teasing and tempting him, but I could help it.

He throws his head back and his booming laughter fill the room.

"Oh you're going to regret that woman. You do realize you're never getting rid of me now that I've had a taste of your Valhalla."

"I think I can live with that." I reply.

He kisses me deeply then repositions us so that he's spooning me from behind.

"Aren't you glad you let me in, Sookie?" He whispers into my ear.

"Oh most definitely, Eric."

Letting him in has been the best decision of my life.


End file.
